Highschool Troubles and Rewards
by Nami Takata
Summary: A series of one-shots for now. The Teen Titans face Highschool, no powers just stereotypes and this is just some stories the hardships and rewards they face... My contain OCCness and includes OCs!


This event would be in Highschool, No powers just guts and stereotypes. It all starts with Starfire/Kori. (Shocking right?) she was choosing science partners for a huge project during 6th period and decided to work with Richard Grayson (Robin), Rachel Roth (Raven), Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Victor Stone (Cyborg), Tara Markov (Terra), and Tristan Roth (Tallon). So Kori met up with said people minus Tristan because she was in the Principal's office for god knows what, talking about what topic to do for the project when Kathyryn a.k.a Kitten (That crazy girl who is a GF to a Spider) and her best friend Koma (Blackfire) saw Kori talking to Richard. This infuriated Kitten who came marching over with Koma to start bullying Kori Kitten coming at her with insults and Koma giving her a couple of shoves until she fell on the floor. Rachel helped her up as the devil duo were hackling. then it went something like this:

"Hey! You Bitches!" Rachel practically yelled sternly, "I don't care who the hell you are, Kori didn't deserve this!"

The two girls quelled their cackling to catch what the goth was saying, Koma walked up to her, towering over Rachel by a good 3 inches.

"Oh Really? Listen here, Kori is my little sis and I can say or do whatever the hell I want to her. So back off bitch." and with that Koma shoved Rachel aside rather hardly to the concrete.

Meanwhile, Tristan had just gotten out of the building to the courtyard to find a large group of students circling around one area. At the sound of Rachel's voice, she started running top speed to the large number of students and shoving her way to the center to watch her little sister standing up to Koma and Kitten and getting pushed down. There, she snapped.

"RACHEL!" she yelled as she ran towards her and helping her up.

"Damn it, I'm fine Tristan." she said annoyingly as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Hehe, good. Now," she said turning her gaze to Koma and Kitten, "Who are these two whores that pushed you down?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kitten and Koma exclaimed in unison. Ignoring their comment, Rachel explained that Koma was the sister of Kori and Kitten was just another bratty teenager.

"Oh? So Koma is the older sister of Kori here?" Tristan said nodding and crossing her arms, "That's BS!" she suddenly yelled. "You don't bully your freakin' sister! You protect them!" Now Tristan was in Koma's face giving her a complete stare down.

"Back off!" Koma pushed Tristan backwards.

"You don't wanna try me." Tristan growled.

"Oh Yeah?" Koma was now standing in front of Tristan, "Well I do." Out of nowhere, Koma threw a punch to Tristan's face that sent her to the ground, hard. A collective gasp was heard from the now large group of Teens. Rachel stood there shocked at the sudden movement.

"T-TRISTAN!" and she knelt at her sister's side.

"Humph! I guess all that girl is, is talk!" Koma sneered as she began to walk away. Rachel was infuriated now, her hands clenched into fists that were turning white. A warm hand was placed calmly on hers.

"It's okay Rae. Just leave it to me." Tristan said soothingly as she staggered to get her self upright. The weirdest thing, a grin crept its way to her lips which creeped everybody out.

"HEY KOMA!" she yelled causing the tall girl to turn around, "You wanna bully someone, bully me, not my sister, your sister or MY friends!"

"Oh~? And you are willing to fight for them?" Tristan fixed her hair into a short ponytail and unzipped her hoodie revealing a T-shirt that summed up all her thoughts 'BRING IT ON' it said.

"BRING IT ON YA BIPOLAR FREAK!" Tristan yelled for the whole courtyard to hear, a fist prepped to connect with Koma's face.

The two ran at each other at top speed, a punch on the side. The two exchanged blows evenly, one blocking the other's attempts to land a decisive blow. Until Koma stepped on Tristan's foot purposely making her stumble backwards, leaving Tristan open for Koma's punch to her stomach.

Stunned by the blow, Tristan knelt on one knee, an arm clutching her stomach, trying to regain the oxygen that left her. Instantaneously, Koma launched a kick to Tristan's face but it didn't connect as Tristan lunged backwards and manuvered a sweep kick on Koma causing her to land painfully on the ground, breaking an arm in the process.

"AHHH! YOU F**KING BITCH!" she spat out with hate holding her arm closer to her side.

"KOMA!" Kitten yelled hurrying to her side, snapping her out of the trance of the seemingly finished battle.

"Oh? Now the Bitchy Cat comes to her possie's side? How cute" Tristan sarcastically mocked. "How about I give you a broken arm as well?" Tristan said evily as she stalked towards the blonde who was now scurrying away on all fours.

"N-no... Please... Stop! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" she screamed. But her cry for help was not answered as Tristan towered above the pick-clad girl, a shadow casted on the whimpering figure.

"I guess no one is gonna come." Tristan sneered, a fist raised in the air and a wicked smile planted on her face.

Kitten closed her her eyes filled with tears shut awaiting the blow to her "beautiful" physique. But it didn't come. An eye cracked open to see that Tristan was being pulled backwards in a full-nelson by Victor Stone accompanied by Garfield Logan and Tara Markov tugging at her legs, Richard and Kori at her arms and Rachel Roth in front of her arms outstretched defending the brat.

"Vic! LET... ME... GO!" Tristan Yelled as she struggled against the large man's hold.

"No can do Tristan!" he said.

"Please Friend Tristan! Do not continue with this senseless violence!" Kori exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Senseless? Koma is the one who's senseless! She pushed you down! YOU! HER SISTER! WHAT MORE SHE PUSHED DOWN RACHEL! I CAN"T LET THAT GO BY!"

"Even so!" Richard intervened, "You can't beat on those girls like that! Even if they deserved it!"

"C'mon Tris! Snap out of it!" Tara added!

"YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!" Gar yelled over the struggle.

"You guys! LET ME GO!" Tristan thrashed to get free when a hard slap came to her face, the hair tie had fallen letting her hair droop and cling to the sweat that accumulated her face. Eyes wide, she stared at Rachel.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! IT WAS ONE THING TO GET BACK AT KOMA, BUT TO THREATEN KATHYRYN TO BREAK HER ARM? WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TRISTAN ASTRIK ROTH!" Rachel ranted. A look of pure disbelief and realization came across Tristan's eyes which downcasted to the floor.

"I get it... I understand... Vic, you guys, you can let me go now." she mumbled to the ground. The five teens promptly let go of the girl who was standing stock still. Tristan lifted her hand and placed it on Rachel's shoulder her eyes not averting from the ground.

"I'm sorry Rachel... I never wanted you to see that side of me ever again... I'm... So... Sorry..." Tristan slumped into the arms or her little sister, unconscious.

"Hey, Tristan!" Rachel yelled in surprise. "We gotta get her to the nurse's office NOW!" Rachel barked slinking Tristan's right arm around her neck.

"I will assist you Friend Rachel!" Kori included occupying the spot to Tristan's left.

"You guys get Koma!"

"We heard ya loud and clear missy!" Victor yelled over his shoulder carrying the slender girl in his arms. They all hurried through the crowd of students whispering their own rumors amongst themselves to spread thorough the whole school. Rachel ignored their annoying chatter and hurried with the others to the Main building where the Tristan sought medical treatment and Koma, an ambulance.

It took a good long twenty minutes for the doctor to come out of his room and into his office where 6 nervous Teens awaited the news. Rachel was the first to stand up, "Is she gonna be alright Dr. Chang?"

"Just a couple of minor cuts a bruises. She will be fine." he replied. The group sighed in relief.

"May I ask what occurred for Ms. Tristan to receive such injuries?" he asked. Rachel inquired Dr. Chang every detail of what happened in the courtyard.

"I see, well, I'm not surprised. Tristan has had a history or getting into fight in the past, even when you weren't in high school. She had serious anger management problems when she was attending school, that's why she got held back one year. But at the same time, the school board just gave her minor punishments instead of sending her to juvenile detention."

Rachel was stunned, "She was like this even way before?" The doctor only nodded.

"Well, she will be awake in no time. Maybe 1-2 hours after school and she will be well enough to walk home."

"Okay, thank you very much Dr. Chang."

"It's not a problem, stay as long as you want." and with that, the doctor walked over to his office to file another suspension for Tristan Astrik Roth.

For the duration of one hour, the group of six teens stayed, working on homework and their upcoming science project while waiting for Tristan to come outside the dimmed medical room and alleviating any talk of her 'problem'. Little did they know that Tristan was staring at the ceiling, wide awake and tears streaming down her face.

"What... Have I done..." she thought as she covered her dark blue eyes with a bandaged hand... She stayed there motionless for another hour, except for the occasional silent sob that escaped her lips.

2 hours and 30 minutes later, the group of 7 teens walked home in silence letting the now bandaged girl to walk ahead of them, midnight blue hood on and ears filled with music... For that was the only thing keeping her from breaking down and crying on the sidewalk or... going insane.


End file.
